La historia de un chico y una chica
by Satoshi-Aikawa
Summary: ¿Acaso uno está preparado para su futuro, a pesar que tan bien planeado tiene su vida? ¿y qué decidido está uno, para aceptar ese gran cambio en su existir? Esta es la historia que trata de que al destino no se lo planea pero se lo puede cambiar.
1. Capitulo 1

**Título:** La historia de un chico y una chica

**Summary:** ¿Acaso uno está preparado para su futuro, a pesar que tan bien planeado tiene su vida? ¿y qué decidido está uno, para aceptar ese gran cambio en su existir? Esta es la historia que trata de que al destino no se lo planea pero se lo puede cambiar.

**Rating: **K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Sakura&Syaoran 

La historia de un chico y una chica

¿Acaso uno está preparado para su futuro, a pesar que tan bien planeado tiene su vida? ¿y qué decidido está uno, para aceptar ese gran cambio en su existir? La historia que contaré a continuación se trata de eso: de que los encuentros no son mera coincidencia porque…

No existen las coincidencias, solo existe lo inevitable.

Capítulo 1

Esta historia se trata de un chico y una chica; bueno, siempre existe un chico y una chica. Un chico rico y una chica pobre, o viceversa, como en toda novela. No será la excepción en este caso, al menos por el lado de chico. Digamos que este joven, la vida le ha sonreído bastante pero por alguna razón misteriosa no ha encontrado la satisfacción completa.

Syaoran es un joven aventurero y es el protagonista de nuestra historia. Nacido en una prestigiosa familia: el clan Li, reyes del comercio oriental. Este muchacho de ojos cafés y cabello color chocolate, desde muy pequeño fue vestido por los mejores modistas de occidente, alimentado por los mejores cocineros gourmet de toda Asia, y educado con los mejores maestros de China. En otras palabras fue preparado para ser el siguiente amo y señor de la dinastía Li.

Pero ser el heredero de la familia más poderosa de toda China no está en los planes de aquel entusiasta joven. Syaoran sabía perfectamente que su destino no era el de estar atado por su familia, por el contrario, sentía que su alma era libre como un ave.

Por eso desde pequeño, le gustaba leer. Dentro de los libros había encontrado un mundo maravilloso, libre de las ataduras que una poderosa familia le imponía. Aventureros recorriendo los confines de la tierra, visionarios que dieron la vuelta al mundo en ochenta días y valientes guerreros que se enfrentaban al bravo mar solo para cumplir una promesa de amor. Esa era la vida que añoraba.

Y así, cuando cumplió la suficiente edad y pese a la prohibición impuesta por su padre, Syaoran tomó su bolso y se marchó de su hogar con rumbo desconocido. Solo un joven de 18 años caminando hasta donde sus pies lo llevaran y el horizonte como límite. Y mientras observaba numerosos paisajes, encontró lo que para él sería su vocación: empezó a escribir.

Pasaron dos años desde que había partido y parecía que la escritura llenaba aquel anhelo que tenía desde pequeño: el ser él mismo. Escribió varias aventuras, romances e historias tristes, todo basado a lo que había vivido lejos de su casa. Pero aun no lograba crear la historia perfecta para él. Ese cuento que lograría que su corazón se sintiera satisfecho por ello.

Hasta que un día recibió una terrible noticia: su padre estaba muy enfermo y deseaba verlo antes de morir. Y a pesar de que Syaoran había discutido terriblemente con el antes de su partida, aún era su padre y debía cumplir con su último deseo. Así que pensó que era momento de regresar a su hogar.

Y así lo hizo, regresó a casa, a tiempo para despedirse de su padre. Poco tiempo después de la partida de su progenitor, Syaoran se encontraba a solas en la mansión que poseía la familia en la costa de Japón. Había ido allí para pasar un tiempo y meditar si decidía o no hacerse cargo de los negocios de la familia, como se lo había pedido su padre poco antes de morir.

Si creen que es toda la historia sobre este chico, se equivocan. Es solo el comienzo y la mitad de la ecuación. Recuerden, que falta hablar de la chica, quién será nuestra joven heroína.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Esta historia se trata de un chico y una chica; bueno, siempre existe un chico y una chica. Un chico rico y una chica pobre, o viceversa, como en toda novela. Y ahora le toca el turno de la chica.

Aunque realmente no hay mucho que contar sobre ella, porque simplemente no se sabe nada sobre ella. No es que sea un fantasma o una persona dibujada en la pared, solamente que su pasado es un misterio hasta ahora. Solo sabemos unos detalles: sus ojos son de color verde esmeralda y su cabello castaño claro.

Y que vino del mar.

Se preguntaran ¿cómo es que vino del mar? Solo imaginen la noche y la más brava de las tormentas juntas. Esas como si el mismo Neptuno, señor de los mares, hubiera provocado con su infinita ira. Ahora imaginen la mañana siguiente de la tormenta, donde todo está calmado y un brillante sol iluminando la costa devastada por ese temporal.

Ahora imaginen a nuestro chico, Syaoran, recorriendo esa playa marcada por el azote de la tempestad. Su casa no se encuentra lejos de allí, y nuestro joven la recorría para ver los daños y si podía echar una mano a los habitantes de la zona que habían sido alcanzados por las olas.

—¡Linda tormenta la de anoche, Syaoran! —dijo un muchacho moreno al verlo caminar.

—Sí, parecía que Neptuno se había enojado con nosotros —respondió el joven Li, alegrándose de verlo.

Aquel muchacho, que abrazaba a nuestro protagonista alegremente, se llama Koichi y es amigo de Syaoran desde pequeño, cuando él y su familia venia a pasar los veranos en esas playas. De piel tostada por el sol y alegre temperamento, Koichi se dedicaba a la pesca artesanal para ganarse la vida y mantener a su pequeño y travieso hermano Takuma.

—En el pueblo ¿están todos bien? —preguntó Syaoran algo preocupado.

—Están todos bien —respondió su amigo serenamente—, solo algunas casas y unos botes que resultaron dañados pero nada que no se puede reparar.

—¡Me alegro mucho!

No fue mucho el tiempo que se quedaron los dos amigos platicando, ya que el pequeño hermano de Koichi, Takuma, venía corriendo hacia donde se encontraban ellos, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

—¡Hermano, hermano! —gritaba el niño.

—¿Qué pasa, Takuma?

—¡Hermano, hay alguien muerto en la playa!

Ambos muchachos quedaron helados antes las palabras del niño, y sin perder tiempo fueron hasta donde se encontraba el difunto. Y efectivamente, recostada sobre la arena de la playa estaba lo que parecía una persona, la cual creería haber sido arrastrada por las fuertes olas hasta llegar a la costa.

Syaoran se acerco lentamente donde esa persona para notar que era una joven mujer. Cuidadosamente empieza a examinarla y se da cuenta que aun respiraba, débilmente pero aún lo hacía. Rápidamente la levantó entre sus brazos y la llevó hacia la mansión, mientras Koichi y su hermano corrieron en busca del doctor del pueblo, con la esperanza de que aun pudieran salvar la vida de la hermosa muchacha.

Como ya habrán adivinado, el destino ya jugó sus cartas y nuestro chico ya se encontró con nuestra chica. Ahora dirán que apenas los ojos de la joven se abran, se enamoraran perdidamente y se casaran como Dios manda. Lamento decir que se han equivocado, las cosas no serán tan fáciles para ellos dos y además la vida sería muy aburrida si todo fuera así de sencillo.

Pero sigamos adelante ya que hay mucho que ver entre nuestro chico y nuestra chica, la cual ahora recostada en una confortable cama en la mansión de Syaoran. Aunque no recobraba el conocimiento, el doctor del pueblo, un hombre llamado Hiro, la acababa de examinar y ahora la dejaba tomar un merecido descanso.

—Doctor, ¿Cómo se encuentra ella? —preguntó Syaoran, al verlo salir de la habitación en la que se encontraba la chica.

—Está bien ahora, tiene una fuerte contusión en la cabeza pero nada que reviste gravedad —dijo el facultativo, mientras se disponía a retirarse del lugar—. Vendré mañana a ver como sigue.

—Gracias por venir.

Poco después de despedirse del amable doctor, nuestro chico entra a la habitación para ver a su inesperada visita. La hermosa joven se encontraba aún dormida plácidamente. Syaoran, curioso de saber quién era esa muchacha de cabellos castaños, revisó las prendas aun empapadas pero no encontró nada. No tenía documentación que le dijera sobre la identidad de la chica. Ella solo tenía en su cuello un guardapelo de antigua apariencia, que al examinarlo detenidamente notó que la cerradura estaba trabada, así que no podría ver su interior.

Lo único que llamó su atención fue un nombre grabado en el reverso del guardapelo: "Sakura"


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Ha pasado un día desde que nuestro chico se encontró con nuestra chica. Ella se encontraba desmayada en la orilla de la playa y él la llevó a su casa para poder ayudarla. Syaoran se encontraba pensativo, mirando al mar desde el balcón de su mansión, pensando en su misteriosa invitada.

"Sakura" era lo único que sabía de esa muchacha: un nombre grabado en un pendiente. ¿Será su nombre o será el nombre de alguien más? y si lo es ¿de quién sería? Necesitaba saber más de ella si pretendía poder ayudarla a regresar a su hogar.

En ese momento, y muy lentamente, la joven se acercó a donde estaba él. Se había despertado de su sueño hacia pocos instantes y su cabeza aun estaba completamente confundida. Syaoran la vio envuelta entre las sabanas como única prenda cubriendo su delicada desnudez.

—Me alegro que despertaras —exclamó el joven—, ¿Cómo te sientes?

La chica no le respondió, pero su mirada expresaba confusión.

—¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar Syaoran.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó la joven confundida.

—Estás en mi casa —respondió gentilmente Li—, te encontré desmayada en la playa ¿recuerdas lo que te pasó?

—No…

—Me llamo Syaoran ¿Cómo te llamas?

—No… no lo recuerdo

—¿No recuerdas tu nombre?

—No…

La muchacha mostraba aun más confusión y tristeza en su rostro, mientras se abrazaba a ella misma con fuerza. Entonces, Syaoran le enseña el pendiente que la misteriosa chica traía cuando la encontró.

—Esto es tuyo, al menos eso creo —le decía mientras lo depositaba en una de sus delicadas manos—, espero que te ayude a recordar.

La joven miró el objeto detenidamente, tenía la sensación de que le era familiar pero aun así no le traía recuerdo alguno.

—¿Sakura? ¿Así me llamo? —se preguntó al ver la inscripción del guardapelo.

—No lo sé —respondió Syaoran—, pero es lindo nombre ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo es.

Cada vez más triste se veía nuestra chica, tanto que nuestro joven no pudo evitar tomarla de los hombros y dulcemente le prometió que haría todo lo posible para ayudarla a recuperar su pasado. La muchacha le agradeció sonriéndole tiernamente y lo abrazó dulcemente, haciendo sonrojar a su salvador.

Por supuesto, alguien debía interrumpir ese preciso momento: otra joven figura se acercó al balcón alegremente.

—¡Syaoran, que bueno que regresaste!

Meiling era la prima de Syaoran, una de las pocas personas que le era muy cercana dentro de su familia. Esta chica de cabellos oscuros fue su amiga desde que eran muy pequeños y la que más sufrió por la partida del joven Li. Al enterarse que había regresado y se hospedaba en la mansión de la playa, no dudó un instante en tomar sus maletas e ir a visitarlo. Por supuesto que jamás se imaginó encontrar a su adorado primo abrazado a una chica en una situación poco normal.

—Meiling… —murmuró el sorprendido joven.

—¡AAHH! ¡Syaoran tiene una relación clandestina! —exclamaba la prima del joven desesperadamente.

—¡¿Qué? ¡No! —gritaron los dos chicos sonrojados.

—Syaoran, ¿Por qué? —lloraba Meiling desconsoladamente—, yo que te creía tan serio ¡y tienes una relación prohibida!

—Meiling, calla y déjame explicarte.

Por un buen rato, nuestro chico le explicó a su prima la situación de su invitada especial, mientras tanto la joven misteriosa solo se dedicaba a ver el mar, intentado inútilmente encontrar algún recuerdo que la ayudara a saber quién era ella en realidad.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué extraña situación! —dijo la joven prima de Li—, ¡esto parece sacado de alguna de tus novelas!

—Lo sé, y es por eso que necesito de tu ayuda.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡No soy una detective para averiguar quién es esa chica!

—¡Claro que no, tonta! —contestó Syaoran—, pero necesito que le prestes algo de tu ropa. No tiene nada y no puede andar por la casa semidesnuda.

—Bueno, en eso no hay problema —murmuró la chica—, pero le debes comprar algo porque no traje mucha ropa.

—Ya me imagino que solo trajiste tus diminutos bikinis

—¡Syaoran! —reclamó Meiling—, ¡eres un pervertido!

Ambos primos se rieron alegremente, ellos se llevaban bien, casi como hermanos y eso era lo que más le gustaba a Syaoran.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó la joven misteriosa, al escucharlos reír.

—Sí, no te preocupes —respondió el chico gentilmente—. Ella es mi prima, Meiling. Se quedará con nosotros un tiempo.

—Así es, iremos a la playa, de compras y Syaoran nos comprará a las dos un gran vestido —dijo la chica Li alegremente.

—¡Hey! ¡No recuerdo haberte prometido comprarte un vestido, Meiling! —protestó el chico.

—¡Me lo debes por no estar en mis dos cumpleaños pasados, Syaoran! —le contestó Meiling antes de acercarse a la chica misteriosa—. Mañana iremos a comprar ropa pero mientras hoy te prestaré uno de mis vestidos.

—Gracias pero no deberían molestarse.

—No es molestia, creemé —dijo Syaoran, mientras la tomaba dulcemente por los hombros—. Necesitas ayuda y podemos dártela.

La chica los vio sonreír a ambos y comprendió, que a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado, había caído en buenas manos. En unas buenas manos amigas.

—Creo que hay que buscarte un nombre hasta que recuerdes el tuyo —comentó Meiling.

—Yo quiero que me llamen por el único nombre que parece ser algo mío —afirmó la chica misteriosa—. Quiero que me llamen "Sakura".

Los primos estuvieron de acuerdo, además Sakura es un lindo nombre y parecía que era el indicado para ella. Y de ese modo nuestra chica ya había entrado en la vida de nuestro chico. Pero hay mucho que contar en esta historia, muchos problemas en resolver y ver que es lo que el destino les ha preparado.


End file.
